


Mutant

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mutant Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mutant

Clint had a secret.  
He was secretly a mutant.  
He had inherited the gene from his mother.  
His powers manifested when he was 5.  
His mother taught him to keep it a secret.  
He was a telepath, empath and could also generate force fields.  
He has used these powers many times during SHIELD missions,  
To protect himself and Natasha.  
He has however never told anyone.  
He has no interest in being on the Index.  
But now he is thinking about telling,  
At least the Avengers.  
He can use his powers to protect the team.


End file.
